Increasingly providers of network services are expected to conform to some provisions of established regulatory practices associated with providing residential phone services. One important such service capability is Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA), the ability for law enforcement agencies to unobtrusively receive real time access to call setup information between two endpoints, and with less frequency, listen to conversations occurring between two endpoints.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling CALEA services in packet-switched networks, e.g., VoIP networks.